Cradle
by uljima
Summary: Dalam waktu singkat, Sasori sudah jatuh cinta pada titel barunya sebagai ayah. / A SasoSaku oneshot ft. their daughter / "Sssh, jangan bangunkan kaa-chan, oke? Ayah disini," / Rated T for a quick-kiss-scene / Mind to review?


Sasori mencintai waktu tidurnya di malam hari.

Sakura juga menghargai waktu istirahatnya.

Tapi ada satu sosok baru di kediaman keluarga Akasuna yang tidak peduli sama sekali, apakah mereka ingin tidur nyenyak atau tidak. Lebih dari itu, sosok ini tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja–sosok ini mengharapkan perhatian dari mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun ia menginginkannya, dan mereka harus datang tepat waktu.

* * *

Cradle

A SasoSaku oneshot © uljima '13

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Metode yang selalu digunakan sosok itu dalam menarik perhatian simpel saja; hanya dengan tangisan dan teriakan yang memecah kesunyian malam, dengan volume yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan satu blok.

Dan itu terjadi nyaris tiap malam. Begitu pula malam ini.

Sasori mengeluh dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Satu menit lagi..."

Di sebelahnya, Sakura menutup seluruh tubunya dengan selimut. "Tapi ini giliranmu, Saso."

"Tapi aku tidak mau..."

Hening sesaat.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menggosok kedua matanya yang sudah merah. "Oke, oke. Aku saja yang pergi,"

Lalu sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Sakura dan memaksanya untuk berbaring lagi. "Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku yang akan menenangkannya, kau tidur saja," kata Sasori dengan lembut. Ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri dan menarik selimut dengan pelan hingga menutupi leher Sakura. Wanita itu tidak protes; beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah tenggelam kembali di dunia mimpinya.

Sasori tidak beranjak pergi begitu saja. Ia menghabiskan nyaris setengah menit tersenyum seperti maniak, melihat wajah polos istrinya saat tidur. Sinar bulan yang jatuh tepat di wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak membantu dalam mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jika saja suara tangisan itu tidak terdengar lagi, pria berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak keberatan menghabiskan sisa malamya dengan berdiri menatap malaikatnya tidur; toh dia sudah pernah melakukannya berkali kali.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak rambutnya saat mendengar suara tangisan itu naik beberapa oktaf. "Ya, ya, Ayah datang," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tidur utama dan kamar bayi.

Pasangan muda itu baru memindahkan boks bayi anaknya ke ruangan sebelah –yang memang sedari awal dibangun untuk kamar bayi– seminggu lalu. Sasori berpikir bahwa putri kecilnya pasti masih sulit untuk beradaptasi di ruangan barunya.

"Ayah disini, oke? Ssshh," katanya sambil berjalan menuju boks bayi berwarna biru tua dengan ukuran sedang yang terletak di ujung ruangan itu.

Telihat bayi mungil berambut merah dengan iris _viridian_ yang sedang mengayunkan kedua tangan kecilnya di udara, menangis sekuat tenaga.

"Ada apa, Reika-_chan_?" bisik Sasori sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih Reika kedalam gendongannya. Suara tangisan yang lebih keras terdengar sebagai jawaban. Sekalipun gendang telinganya serasa akan meledak, Sasori tertawa pelan. "Shh, sshh... jangan bangunkan _Kaa-chan_, ya? Dia lelah sekali hari ini,"

Reika sepertinya tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya; ia terus menangis di bahu Sasori. Bayi kecil itu ingin sesuatu, tetapi ia masih belum bisa menyampaikannya dengan cara lain selain menangis atau merengek.

Sasori berjalan mengelilingi kamar Reika, mengusap punggung anaknya dan menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan tangisan si kecil Reika. Memang butuh lebih dari lima menit agar tangis Reika mereda, tetapi perlahan, tangisannya berganti menjadi rengekan kecil dengan suara pelan. Sasori lega, mengetahui ia menang malam ini; karena biasanya Reika tidak akan diam sebelum Sakura datang dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman.

Pria itu mulai bersenandung. Ia memang bukan penyanyi atau semacamnya, tapi suaranya cukup bagus untuk menenangkan buah hatinya agar tidur kembali.

Dan akhirnya, Reika menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. Satu tangan kecilnya menggenggam piyama ayahnya, dan rengekannya tidak terdengar lagi. Hanya suara nafas teratur nan damai yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tetapi, ia tidak langsung meletakkan Reika di boksnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah berpindah ke depan jendela kamar, dengan Reika yang masih berada di gendongannya. Sangat menenangkan berada di sini, pikirnya. Melihat taburan bintang di langit malam dan menggendong bayinya di saat yang sama mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu saat saat terindah di kehidupannya. Tenang dan damai...

Sasori sama sekali tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia berdiri menghadap jendela. Saat kantuk mulai menyergap dan kuapan tak dapat ditahan, ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya butuh istirahat sesegera mungkin. Tapi, Sasori sama sekali tidak menyesal mengorbanakan sedikit waktu tidurnya untuk anaknya. Jadwal _meeting-_nya bulan ini terlalu padat, dan ia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Reika selama beberapa jam dalam seminggu.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa menjadi orang tua adalah hal mudah.

Tetapi dalam kurun waktu singkat, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada titel tambahan untuk dirinya.

Ayah.

Oke, ia benar benar mengantuk sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia tidak menabrak barang-barang saat berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Intinya, ia sudah meletakkan Reika kembali di boksnya, lengkap dengan selimut yang menyetuh dagu mungil putrinya. Senyum tulus mulai terbentuk di bibir tipis sang ayah.

Ah, Sasori kehilangan kata-kata.

Sepasang lengan memeluk Sasori dari belakang. Ia sedikit kaget pada awalnya, tapi tubuhnya kembali relaks karena dia tau hanya satu orang yang dapat melakukan itu. "Kupikir kau sudah tidur, jadi aku bilang pada Reika agar tidak membangunkanmu,"

Sosok yang memeluk Sasori dari belakang tertawa kecil, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di punggung pria itu. "Hmm, aku tidak mau sendirian," sahutnya. "Apakah semuanya baik baik saja?"

"Yup. Dia sudah tidur lagi," Sasori melirik bayi yang tertidur di boksnya. "Seperti ibunya; butuh perhatian, berteriak saat marah," ia dapat merasakan nafas berat Sakura di punggungnya, diikuti dengusan kesal–tapi dia tetap melanjutkan, "Dia sangat cantik. Dan aku tidak akan keberatan melakukan apapun untuknya."

Sakura tersenyum lagi, dan melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Sasori. Lelaki itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia lalu berbalik arah menghadap Sakura, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Ayo," ajaknya dengan tangan yang terulur untuk meraih jemari lentik Sakura–yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang wanita berambut sewarna permen kapas tersebut. Mereka berjalan bersisian kembali ke kamar utama. "Ayo tidur untuk beberapa menit sebelum dia bangun lagi, hm?"

"Menurutmu berapa menit yang kita butuhkan sebelum _alarm_-nya berbunyi kembali?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bercanda. Sesaat kemudian ia menguap lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

"Siapa yang tau? Dia bisa bangun lagi dalam hitungan detik," jawab Sasori dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

Sakura benar-benar langsung tertidur. Tidak peduli apakah ia sudah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya atau tidak; ia sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Sasori menyadari hal itu lalu menggeleng pelan, tidak menyadari bahwa ujung-ujung bibirnya telah tertarik keatas sedikit. Mungkin memang sudah tugasnya untuk menyelimuti Sakura setiap malam.

Tidak butuh waktu banyak sampai tangan Sasori menemukan pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya secara protektif. Sakura merespon dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya dan akhirnya tertidur dengan tenang.

Malam yang damai telah menemukan jalannya kembali.

Sampai...

Suara tangis bayi terdengar kembali.

_Owaridatte._

* * *

A/N: Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini setelah dua tahun hiatus dari FFn. Fanfic ini lahir dari hasil observasi saya empat tahun lalu–waktu saya masih kelas 7, saat adik bungsu saya baru lahir. Karna insomnia, saya suka ngintip ayah yang lagi bercanda sama adik di tengah malam. Sampai sekarang masih _speechles_ kalo ngingetnya_. So, mind to tell me what do you think?_

_Until next time_,

Uljima. [ 130620, 7.19pm ]

P.S: _do u remember me?_ ;)


End file.
